


my man is your man (her, that's her man too)

by 6104milkbox



Series: best friend's brother [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Slut Shaming, Threesome, more daddy kink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6104milkbox/pseuds/6104milkbox
Summary: baekhyun is greedy and chanyeol has a very generous best friend.





	my man is your man (her, that's her man too)

five months pass.

 

five months of chanyeol and baekhyun texting, exchanging photos and videos over text, meeting up behind jongdae’s back to get each other off. it hasn’t been too frequent, mind you - maybe once a week, and even less around their exam period. they had each other under fake names in their phones to avoid any instigation from jongdae, who seemed completely oblivious to their interactions as he was the first time they had sex. it made it easier for them to keep in touch with sexts and lewd videos, but they never called, god forbid. chanyeol thinks his little brother would be able to hear even just a recording of baekhyun’s voice from a mile away.

 

speaking of which, this very fact has chanyeol distraught. he is almost  _ certain _ that jongdae has a crush on his best friend, for lack of a better word (a word that the older brother does not want to consider). jongdae had come into his room a month or so ago, plopping himself on chanyeol’s bed as they both listen to baekhyun’s car start outside. chanyeol was studying, unsurprisingly.

 

“‘sup?” the elder mumbled, watching as his phone lights up with a text from  _ boxian _ , the sound of the same boy’s engine fading as it left. 

 

jongdae groaned, lying flat and lacing his fingers together over his stomach. 

 

“i think baekhyun likes someone” the younger huffed.

 

chanyeol stiffened, “yeah? that boy loves anything with a dick doesn’t he?”

 

his little brother snorts and then mumbles something that chanyeol thinks is along the lines of ‘i wish’.

 

“i dunno,” jongdae moved his hands up to his face, “whenever we do stuff nowadays his heads somewhere else”

 

the taller makes a retching noise and covers his ears, “disgusting, ‘dae, i don’t wanna hear about your sex life”

 

jongdae had been more open about his antics with baekhyun to his brother ever since the latter confronted him about the scene he’d walked in on five months ago. he’d blushed like a schoolgirl at chanyeol’s teasing and punched him, hissing pleads of not to tell their parents. 

 

the irony of all of this, though, is that chanyeol is doing the exact same things with baekhyun that his brother does. baekhyun would meet him in the kitchen in extremely early hours of the morning, bent over the counter with nothing but jongdae’s shirt on, wiggling his ass back. at other times, chanyeol would catch the younger going to the bathroom while minseok and jongdae versed each other on smash - fucking baekhyun on the wall behind where his two friends sat. it was dangerous, although it wasn’t frequent, and it made them both excited. 

 

chanyeol knew why baekhyun was different with jongdae during sex. 

 

and it was because despite chanyeol’s warnings of letting other boys satiate him, baekhyun still fooled around with other people. he needed options, needed more than one cock, sometimes at the same time. but the reality was that none of them were ever as good as his friend’s brother’s, who baekhyun came crawling back to every night with a flirtatious remark - whether it be via text message or in the passenger seat of chanyeol’s car.

 

“sorry,” jongdae’s glum voice pulls chanyeol out of his reverie, “it's just different. i feel like i’ve forgotten how to make him feel good”

 

chanyeol just eyes his brother in a half-response. he feels guilt, but now only slightly.

 

♡

 

“you know, my brother’s realised that your ass is only made for my cock” chanyeol grunts into baekhyun’s ear later that night. he’d followed baekhyun’s car in his own an hour after his conversation with jongdae, unable to stop thinking about their talk.

 

baekhyun had snuck out his house and hopped into the passenger seat only in a blue dressing gown. now he was bouncing up and down on chanyeol’s cock in the back of the elder’s car, seats reclined for comfort and windows all fogged up. 

 

“hm?” baekhyun tries his best to express interest, but it comes out in a pleading whine as chanyeol stirs his insides. 

 

“he basically told me didn’t think he was fucking you how he used to,” chanyeol continues, groping baekhyun’s ass in circles, “didn’t have the heart to tell him it was because you’ve been sitting on better cock”

 

the younger giggles, coos at jongdae’s predicament, his lips turning up into a cat-like smile, “n-never made me feel this good”

 

chanyeol watches as baekhyun leans back, exposing his neck and showcasing his blissed out expression as he rotates his hips down. the blond is so cruel, chanyeol thinks, laughing at the feelings he knows jongdae has for him. he fucks up into baekhyun harder. 

 

♡

 

returning to the present, chanyeol finds himself in the living room with jongin and jongdae playing on the family switch. he’s sprawled out on the floor with jongin’s disgusting toes pressed onto his stomach, using his friend as a footrest. jongin laughs at chanyeol’s clear distaste and compliments him on his hospitality. 

 

“i can’t believe you main kirby, jongin” jongdae chides from the side, laughing as said boy picks what accessory he wants for the pink character.

“at least i don’t main marth” the tanned boy scoffs, nodding to chanyeol on the floor.

 

chanyeol pulls at his now-black hair to avoid yelling at jongin, because his friend doesn’t know  _ anything _ about smash and marth is the  _ perfect _ character, thank you very much. they pick a map when the front door opens and closes, making chanyeol’s spine tingle. 

 

“evening, park residence!”

 

its baekhyun. chanyeol knew this, because apparently jongdae gave his friend a key to the front door. in fact, its helped a lot with their sexcapades over the past nearly half-year. while the screen loads, chanyeol spares a glance at jongin, who’s sat up slightly to straighten his shirt. 

 

chanyeol hadn’t talked to jongin about what the latter and baekhyun had done on chanyeol’s bedroom floor. as a matter of fact, he’d been waiting for jongin to tell  _ him _ , but whether his friend was too embarrassed by it or just disregarded the event was unknown to the taller. even after he’d try to coax it out of jongin by confessing what he did with his brother’s friend, the dance student didn’t budge. 

 

the way jongin reacts though, donning his famous heart-breaking toothy smile when the blond walks in, has chanyeol suspicious. they all greet baekhyun in unison but the tanned boy is the only one that turns to look at him, the park brothers focused on the battle starting on the tv screen. 

 

baekhyun locks eyes with jongin, features lighting up, “jonginnie! i didn’t know you were here?”

 

chanyeol rolls his eyes as he goes to attack jongin’s kirby.  _ jonginnie? how friendly. _

 

“just came to see if you were here” jongin beams as baekhyun sits down, half in jongdae’s lap and half on the arm of the couch. the latter groans in protest and pulls baekhyun against him so he can see past the head of blond hair obstructing his view. 

 

baekhyun settles against jongdae’s chest with an airy laugh, his mouth opening and then closing to catch his lip in a mischievous smile. jongin is enamoured, and chanyeol is jealous.

 

“kim” he spits and interrupts their eye-fucking, “you’ve got one fucking life left, dumbass”

 

jongin splutters, “ _ how _ ? we just started!”

 

jongdae chimes in with a drawl, “if you weren’t so busy undressing my baekhyunnie here with your eyes, maybe you would’ve noticed”

 

jongin stays silent and turns his attention on protecting his last life, as baekhyun shifts to get comfortable again on jongdae’s lap.

 

“ _ your  _ baekhyunnie?” chanyeol hears the blond whisper, making him fume. he turns his head toward his brother and sees baekhyun nosing his neck - not even sparing a look at the raven-haired music student boring holes into him from across the room.

 

chanyeol finishes both jongdae and jongin’s characters in one move, and gets up to rummage through the fridge as a distraction, leaving his marth to pose in victory on the television screen. 

 

♡

 

afterward, chanyeol and jongin hole up in the former’s room, sitting on a beanbag each and watching an action movie. the evening had gone by with a lot of tension between each boy present and baekhyun - the promiscuous blond wearing a smug grin throughout, preening in the vibe around them. 

 

chanyeol’s phone goes off as an explosion erupts on the screen in front of them, and he checks it to ignore the bad animation. 

 

it’s  _ boxian _ .

 

**boxian**

**10:52pm**

_ it's always so hard to behave when we’re in the same house but i can’t touch you _

_ [video attached] _

 

jongin flitters his gaze over to chanyeol when he hears his friend’s breath hitch. baekhyun’s fresh out the shower in jongdae’s ensuite, ass raised onto the counter as he holds his phone in one hand, the other disappearing in and out of his hole. a bottle of strawberry lube is half empty next to him. chanyeol growls.

 

“you ok?” jongin tries to look at chanyeol’s phone but the taller locks it immediately, nodding in attempted nonchalance.

 

“yeah” he croaks, “just thought i heard something from the hallway so i was checking the date to see if my parents were due to be home from holiday yet”

 

it's a shitty excuse, but jongin thankfully buys it.

 

“reckon it's just baekhyun and jongdae fucking?” the tanned boy lilts, twinkle in his eye.

 

chanyeol returns the tone, “he wouldn’t taint the park residence like that”

 

they both turn back to the screen, smirking to themselves.

 

**me**

**10:59 pm**

_ you’re so naughty _

_ jongin nearly saw that _

_ bet that’s what you wanted hm? _

 

**boxian**

**11:00pm**

_ maybe _

 

**me**

**11:09pm**

_ are you and jongdae fucking tonight _

 

**boxian**

**11:11pm**

_ no daddy _

_ he fell asleep on me after we made out _

_ i'm too boring for him TT i even prepped myself _

 

**me**

**11:15pm**

_ oh my poor baby _

_ can’t let all that effort go to waste can we _

 

**boxian**

**11:16pm**

_ i need your cock so bad _

_ [..] _

_ daddy? _

 

**me**

**11:32pm**

_ come to my room _

 

**boxian**

**11:33pm**

_ but??? _

_ jongin? _

 

**me**

**11:33pm**

_ now _

_ bring that lube _

 

baekhyun swallows, hands sweaty as he slips out beneath jongdae and into the ensuite to grab the pink bottle. he’s nervous, anticipating what will happen when his feet bring him across the hallway. is chanyeol going to punish him in front of jongin? will jongin  _ join in _ ? 

 

the blond looks at himself in the mirror. he’s nearly naked still, minus a tight, short pair of dark briefs that are definitely his this time. chanyeol hadn’t fucked him in nearly two weeks, and baekhyun was beginning to get desperate. his hand burns when it turns the handle to exit jongdae’s room, looking back on his sleeping friend with a small smile. baekhyun will be back next to him by morning anyway.

  
  


(“i know you’ve fucked him”

 

chanyeol’s still staring at baekhyun’s  _ i need your cock so bad  _ text when he opens his mouth and speaks indirectly to jongin. the other boy flinches, and tilts his head.

 

“w-who?” the dance student pauses the movie.

 

chanyeol laughs, letting his phone dim and then turn off itself, “baekhyun, you actual shithead”

 

jongin blinks, and smiles nervously, “he told you?”. chanyeol nods in reply.

 

there’s a silence, and chanyeol is still deciding on what to reply. 

 

“sorry, i should’ve… i shouldn’t have uh- done it right here” jongin gestures to the floor sheepishly. chanyeol shakes his head, but finally looks up at him with a newfound freshness in his eyes. jongin grimaces, but then:

 

“wanna fuck him together?” chanyeol proposes.

 

chanyeol and jongin have been best friends for eight years, since their high-school years. and one important thing that everyone around them has learnt, is that the two are just as bad as each other.

 

“yeah, fuck-” jongin breathes, “of course i do”

 

the taller replies to baekhyun over text, hoping the other hasn’t fallen asleep during the conversation between the two elder boys. baekhyun replies accordingly, complying to chanyeol’s  commands of coming to his room, and the latter is fairly sure his baby is aware of what’s in store for him.)

 

♡

 

baekhyun knocks on the door gingerly, as if trying to not wake the occupants inside up. there’s a rustle from inside chanyeol’s room and the blond is greeted by a tired-looking chanyeol, who looks down the hallway, left and right, before pulling the smaller in.

 

they immediately lock into a kiss when the door closes, chanyeol’s calloused hands roaming the exposed skin of baekhyun’s body, feeling how small the younger is against him. baekhyun mewls, pushing against the bulge already evident at the front of chanyeol’s sweats, angling his hips to rut against him in fervour.

 

“hey- hey, pretty thing, not so fast” chanyeol hushes him, gripping baekhyun’s hips so tight over his briefs that he’s bound to leave marks, “you’re gonna need your stamina for tonight”

 

baekhyun licks his lips, bringing the bottle of lube up to chanyeol’s chest and holding it there, trailing his hand down the elder’s abdomen when its taken off of him. he sinks down to his knees, palming chanyeol through his pants, tugging at them to get access to what he wants the most. he’s surprised when chanyeol nudges him onto the back of his heels, looking down at baekhyun in annoyance.

 

“daddy” baekhyun whines, almost questioning.

 

“you’re too eager, slut,” baekhyun shivers at the treatment, “are you not going to be a good little boy and greet our guest?”

 

the blond’s eyes widen as he looks past chanyeol’s legs to see a very, very hard jongin with his cock out against his stomach, sitting comfortably on chanyeol’s bed against the wall. baekhyun rises to his feet on shaky legs, doing his best to saunter toward the tanned boy. chanyeol spanks his ass as he walks past. 

 

“daddy?” jongin repeats when baekhyun gets comfortable in his lap, a blushing little thing, “he called me that when i fucked him on your floor, too”

 

jongin kisses baekhyun then, and it's a lot softer and more romantic than what chanyeol offers. baekhyun understands how jongin breaks so many hearts. it doesn’t stay innocent for long, as nothing involving byun baekhyun does, before jongin’s hands are tucking into the back of baekhyun’s briefs.

 

“you just love to be treated right, don’t you princess?” jongin smiles into the kiss, fingers feeling carefully around baekhyun’s hole, “you just want your daddies to give you cock so good that you’ll pass out?”

 

baekhyun keens when jongin dips a fingertip in, and bites the tan skin to keep himself quiet. chanyeol takes his shirt off then and places it on his drawers, watching the scene unravel in front of him. he didn’t expect his friend to be much of a dirty talker.

 

“i knew you’d want this,” baekhyun feels the bed dip behind him and chanyeol’s breath on his nape; his back straightens on instinct.

 

both the older boys chuckle.

 

“he’s so good, yeol,” jongin begins to suck on one of baekhyun’s nipples, flicking his finger in and out the latter’s hole, “so eager for a dicking, aren’t you baekhyunnie?” 

 

baekhyun moans when chanyeol pulls his briefs under his ass, before slapping his right cheek harshly, “answer him, whore”

 

“fuck! fuck, yes- daddy- i love cock” baekhyun falls forward onto jongin’s shoulder when chanyeol pours more lube over his entrance.

 

“chanyeol showed me how you were prepping yourself for  _ us _ ” jongin whispers in the smaller’s ear, both hands coming up to play with baekhyun’s nipples while chanyeol takes over on his ass, “feel good touching yourself in the same house as us, princess? were you thinking of our cocks destroying that slutty pussy of yours?” 

 

baekhyun gasps as chanyeol fits in two fingers with the strawberry lube, eyes rolling back and tongue finding its way into jongin’s mouth. the tanned boy chuckles again, and baekhyun relishes in how condescending it feels. 

 

“i bet he was,” chanyeol murmurs, not tearing his eyes from the wet hole in front of him, “he’s always wanted a cock next to mine inside him”

 

jongin hums, “is that true, baekhyunnie?”

 

baekhyun chokes, then nods, drool dripping down his chin.

 

“t-tried with a dildo but needed more c-cum” the blond stutters, nails scratching down jongin’s shoulders when chanyeol fits a third and fourth finger in, “daddy! shit!”

 

“he milks my cock too much so i can’t fill him to the brim like he wants” chanyeol growls, “his greedy little cunt needs two loads of cum”

 

the fingers inside baekhyun’s hole are removed, and he instantly feels the familiar head of chanyeol’s cock against the wet entrance.

 

“in!” baekhyun almost sobs, “oh god- daddy, please put your big hard cock in me- need it inside my pussy-” he’s rambling.

 

jongin clicks his tongue in interruption, “so loud,” he brings a hand to baekhyun’s neck, gripping it with intoxicating pressure, “thought you were a good boy, baekhyunnie?”

 

chanyeol pushes his length in then, biting the back of the blond’s shoulder while jongin tightens the grip around his neck. baekhyun tries to gasp but he's restricted, under the complete control of the two boys pleasuring him. when the raven-haired boy is balls deep in his brother’s friend, he pulls baekhyun’s lithe body by the hips, sliding his face from jongin’s neck down to jongin’s pulsing cock.

 

“do what you’re best at,” chanyeol pulls out all the way and snaps his hips back in, “go on, hurry up”

 

baekhyun doesn’t have much time to gasp for air again before he’s pressing open-mouthed kisses on the head of jongin’s length, dutifully sucking up all the precum escaping. 

 

“shit-, baby” jongin curses, threading a hand through blond strands, “want you to suck my cock like the professional everybody says you are”

 

they go back and forth like that for a while, jongin bucking up into baekhyun’s mouth and chanyeol grinding into him from behind, both of them watching the sinful body between them trembling in delight. 

 

“you’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you baby?” (baekhyun nods his head frantically on jongin’s cock, gagging himself) “lets keep going then, shall we?”

 

more lube is applied on the area where chanyeol and baekhyun are connected, the sight of baekhyun’s cunt sucking him in greedily almost making the taller cum. he pushes in a finger alongside his cock, which surprisingly doesn’t fight with much resistance, and baekhyun moans in excitement with his mouth stuffed full. 

 

“i can’t wait to get inside of you, princess,” jongin whispers, and baekhyun looks up at him through wet eyelashes, chanyeol pushing in finger two alongside his cock, “gonna coat your insides ‘til your leaking. you want that? both your daddies cumming deep inside your pussy? swelling you up?”

 

baekhyun wants to pull of jongin’s cock and  _ scream _ at the tanned boy that his words are going to make him cum too early, but he remains in good behaviour and nods eagerly again.

 

“good. such a dirty little baby for us, hm?”

 

chanyeol deems the blond prepared when he’s pumping his fourth finger in and out baekhyun’s dripping cunt, and scoops the flustered boy off of jongin and onto his own lap - positioning them on the bed normally. he sits up against the headboard, cock sinking deeper inside of his baby due to the change in angle.

 

jongin snuffles across the bed and toward them on his knees, cock red and leaking in his hand, watching as chanyeol bends the younger into his chest so his back is arched in for jongin. 

 

“doesn’t he have such a pretty hole, jongin?” chanyeol has both of his arms wrapped around baekhyun as the latter lies shaking on his chest.

 

jongin bows his head to get a better view, humming in approval, “such a pretty pink pussy, i almost wanna-”

 

chanyeol and baekhyun both moan when jongin slips his tongue in alongside chanyeol’s cock. he tastes the strawberry lube as well as the precum that’s been loading up inside the smaller’s hole, occasionally moving down to lick chanyeol’s balls, as well. 

 

“jongin,  _ please _ ” jongin lifts his head to see baekhyun slightly looking back at him, with big eyes and long lashes that contrast the lewd image of a stretched hole that jongin had just seen, “fuck me, daddy”

 

jongin smiles sweetly at the sight in front of him, smoothing a hand down baekhyun’s spine and sees chanyeol’s eyes follow it possessively. he chuckles inwardly - this was something deeper than he expected it to be.  

 

when jongin finally bottoms out, they all sigh collectively. the tanned boy kisses along the hickeys that chanyeol had left on the back of baekhyun’s neck, watching over the blond’s shoulder as the two below him kiss. he whines grumpily and baekhyun pulls away to turn his neck toward jongin, capturing his lips in a searing lock as well. 

 

“m’so full,” baekhyun mumbles against jongin’s lips as both cocks inside him start to grind, both against each other and baekhyun’s tight walls.

 

“you feel so fucking good,” jongin rumbles back, “missed your lovely little hole so bad”

 

baekhyun moans in delight when chanyeol sharply thrusts up, hitting dead on his sweet spot. jongin gives chanyeol a knowing look, who cocks an eyebrow back.

 

“m-move, both of you,” baekhyun scrunches his eyes and relishes in the feeling of his pussy being stretched by two of his favourite cocks, “i don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow” 

 

they alternate, one pushing in while the other pulling out, groaning at the way baekhyun’s hole puckered around the actions. they’re both already so close, victim to the tight heat of the vixen’s pussy but also to the friction they have against each other. 

 

“please cum inside me, hah- i wanna to cum soon, wanna cum when i feel you both in my stomach”

 

“ _ god _ , you’re such a slut, aren’t you” chanyeol grunts, fucking harder into the blond, “always wanting more cock, more cum, dirty little whore”

 

jongin snaps his hips harder too, wrapping his arm around baekhyun’s lower waist and grasps the weeping cock there, “cum for us, princess, show us how good we’re making you feel”

 

chanyeol uses his strength to maneuver baekhyun onto this back, the twist of the cocks inside of him making him dizzy. the blond is facing jongin now, who examines his face - droopy eyes rolled back obscenely with his glossy pink tongue sticking out.

 

baekhyun drools, moving his hips down on the two cocks, now both penetrating him at the same rhythm, “you stretch me so good- my daddies- my pussy feels so good-”

 

jongin suckles on a nipple as baekhyun grips his bicep, the other dainty hand reaching back to fist chanyeol’s fair. his back is flush against his friend’s brother’s chest now, the taller’s teeth toying around his nape.

 

chanyeol bites down on the section behind baekhyun’s ear, fucking up animalistically alongside his friend, “squirt all over me, baby, c’mon. cum for daddy”

 

baekhyun squeals, not bothering to muffle his orgasm, shaking violently and cumming so hard over himself that some of his seed spurts straight into his own mouth. jongin follows suit at the lewd sight, reaching his peak at the tightness around his cock, twitching against the other length and releasing his load inside baekhyun.

 

jongin and chanyeol moan in unison when baekhyun’s hole flutters around them, bringing tallest to the edge. he cums deep inside the blond as well, who is eagerly eating the rest of his cum, and feels the seed begin to spill out the side of baekhyun’s double-stuffed hole.

 

the breathing in the room is heavy for a while, until jongin pulls out, and there's a cry from baekhyun - likely more so concerning the cum spilling out of him than the overstimulation. chanyeol blindly feels for his third drawer down and fishes out a generously-sized plug, fitting it in after pulling out himself.

 

“holy fuck,” jongin sits back against the wall, spent, “that was the best sex of my life”

 

chanyeol chuckles, “that’s what i think after every time too. little shit wears me out” 

 

baekhyun wriggles on chanyeol’s front, extending a hand out to hold jongin’s, “my ass is on another kind of fire. let’s all sleep”

 

jongin looks at chanyeol as a form of permission and the latter just smirks, inviting him inside the cover by lifting the comforter up for him. once they’re settled, chanyeol sets an alarm for 6:30am, so the vixen can sneak himself back into jongdae’s room before he gets caught.

 

“goodnight, daddies,” baekhyun sleepily sings, grasping both of their hands while curling into chanyeol.

 

they all laugh, and the blond drifts off. chanyeol turns to jongin.

 

“i’m his only daddy, by the way”

 

♡

 

(chanyeol fucks baekhyun again just before he’s handed back to jongdae)

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: this work is not a true reflection of the members mentioned in real life. their names and images are merely borrowed]
> 
> this is so shit im so sorry djvnd its late and if i really hate it in the morning ill delete it
> 
> come let me know @6104milkbox on twt <3


End file.
